Comer Risco Verde
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: Aizen went insane and just what dose he order his Espada to do? The one mission they will never forget? Why going to the human world to open a store! With more crack than Aizen's daily dose the authoress rules the story. Rating T for swearing


Chapter one: Fast Food Mayhem

* * *

The Espada never knew when their fearless, all-powerful leader went crazy. They only knew that they were in for a seriously messed up time.

"Is this the place?" Yammy stared at the small slip of paper in his hands, his thick fingers covering up most of the white paper. Beside him his co-navigator Grimmjow swore.

"We're facing a fucking river. Yes this is the fucking place!" He yoinked the paper from Yammy, and began turning it around in circles. "Damn Tosen and his freaking girly-small hand writing."

"Why did the blind guy write the directions again?" Nnoitra stared at the pipe in his hand, the poor replacement of his lunar scythe. Aizen forbade them to bring their swords and gave them normal, human weapons instead.

"Why did he make Yammy and Grimmjow in charge of finding the place?" Szayel rubbed her forehead; the stupidity in the air was giving him a headache. "He should have asked someone with more brain cells."

Ulquiorra was silent as usual. People always made him out to be the emo type, but he never really was emo. Yeah he was depressing but blame Kubo Tite for that, Ulquiorra was just one of many victims of fans. Now though he really had a reason to be emo. His lord Aizen has lost his mind and Ulquiorra has lost so much meaning in his life. He believed what he saw, and right now he saw a very bleak future ahead of him.

"Why don't we ask for directions already?" Stark suggested to the bickering sixth and tenth Espada. Yammy and Grimmjow instantly shot down the deserving suggestion. They were men and therefore did not need to ask directions.

"Over there." Harribel pointed down the river, to the nice quiet street with a bridge crossing the river. The Espada peered into the distance, there were a few stores lining the one side of the street. A dry cleaning store, a Game Stop and between the two was empty building with a sold sign on the window.

Grimmjow looked from the paper to the street then back again. Yammy looked two and when the two carefully studied the map for another minute they both agreed that that was the place.

A place they will soon call Hell.

"A bit rundown ain't it?" Nnoitra peered into the dust windows. "Looks like this place has been abandoned for ages. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure." Grimmjow shouted, waving the poorly drawn map in the air. "The map says go to Happy Hills St. We're here! On Happy-fucking-Hills St. The picture shows the store between two other ones. This is the place!"

"Let's just get inside." Stark moaned, the noise from the cars driving by and the gathered group of humans watching them, whispering to each other was giving him a headache.

Ulquiorra and Harribel too notices the crowds and they quickly opened the locked door with the key Aizen gave them and herded all the Espada inside.

The curious human people were still interested, many calling the police for the Espada looked like their normal arrancar selves. They all thought some new gang has made its way in town and as the rumor spread they too started to scatter. Their phones started buzzing as they called the police.

"Ooh look! Little doggies!" Yammy pointed down at the multitudes of rats running along the floor. Harribel paled, clutching her heart in fear, she promptly fainted.

"Well that was interesting." Nnoitra made a mental note of what he just saw, smiling wickedly to himself. It was like a light bulb went on over his head. He looked around and started to move inconspicuously towards the out cold Harribel.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Grimmjow announced, going through an opening in the wall that hid a steep staircase. The other remaining Espada too looked around the spacious house (Besides Nnoitra who had dirty plans for Harribel).

Now, this is the point in the story where the authoress unleashes the disorder and hilarity that makes this story to be considered crack. Much like the mind of Aizen Sousuke. Let's get started shall we?

Sirens blurted in the distance. Police cars speed with all speed and came to a screeching halt before the closed store that was "broken into by some cult/gang/aliens/circus freaks." People can never say the same things can they? A small army of blue clad men, and some woman, charged from their cars and kicked down the front door.

They instantly saw Nnoitra struggling to hold Harribel against the wall. The woman cops present instantly shot him on the spot. Now bullets do just about squelch to Espada but Aizen not only forcing them to give up their swords but also their Hierro, so yeah…

With two shots to the nuts and one to the shoulder Nnoitra dropped in pain, Harribel's limp form falling over him.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering and for the sexual harassment of a woman and attempting rape!"

Nnoitra grimaced through his pain. "You.... can't.... prove... a thing." He wheezed.

"Don't need too." One female cop said cockeyed. "Here in Karakura town, any cases involving rape, sexual harassment or anything of those two natures the male charged with it is instantly convicted."

"That's.... bull..."

"You can thank all the female judges and the Woman Activist Society that made it all possible." The policewoman handcuffed the fifth Espada and took him back out into the car. Yammy who had heard all the commotion walked out into the main room and found his face suddenly a punching bag for human cops. The arrested him too, struggling to carry him out the door.

Using more than necessary hand signals and a lot of ninja floor rolls they rounded up Ulquiorra, and sleeping Stark, a rather fowl mouthed Szayel (He learned it all from Grimmjow) and pushed them all into their cars.

Two brave cops ventured upstairs, only to come flying back down them.

"What the fuck!!!" A thoroughly pissed off Grimmjow stormed down the stairs, stepping on the fallen cops heads. "I'm trying to clean this place up and you freaking shoot at me? What the fu-"

The cops didn't waste a beat in shooting him down.

"You're arrested for breaking and entering and fowl language around woman."

"...Asswipes."

Head shot from a woman. "And that's for stepping on my boyfriends balls."

The cop whose head was stepped on by Grimmjow gave her a shaky thumbs up.

"Th-thats.... my girl...don't shoot me....please..."

Ah, abusive female-male cop relationships.

With all the Espada in their cars the cops drove off just as Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida just happened to be walking by. Ishida who was the only one to see who was in the cop cars did a double take.

"Did I just see all the Espada in the back of those cop cars?" He stared in wonder down the street.

Ichigo punched his delusional friend on the shoulder. "Don't even kid about that!" He yelled. "If I, a uber powerful substitute shinigami can't even hurt those Hollows on steroids then no human cop in this city can take them out."

"Yeah..." Ishida shook his head. "You're right... I've been staring at Orihime's chest for too long."

"What?" Orihime said.

Ishida turned bright red. "I uh... I mean I would never say that!" He looked around franticly at his glaring friends. They thought he was a pervert now. "Th-the authoress made me say it!"

"Yeah sure." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Blame the authoress, cuz she is at fault for EVERYTHING we say and do."

"Well she is!" Ishida counted but his friends had started leaving without him. Ishida knew he should have stayed in bed that day.

Meanwhile, down town.

"We didn't fucking break into that fucking store! We own it!"

The frowning cop stood before Grimmjow in interrogation room number 4.

"Where is your proof?" He said calmly. Grimmjow exploded.

"Proof? PROOF?? We have fucking proof! We had a fucking key to the fu-"

"Stop swearing or I'll personally make sure you get 3 years in the slammer."

The sixth Espada answered by smiling behind his vulgarly raised digit. The cop wasn't happy at all. He felt sorry for the cleaning crew. Blood was such a bother to clean up.

Back at the homestead.

Harribel woke up on the floor of the store, somehow miraculously saved from being arrested. She walked through the house only to find everyone gone. Confused she walked outside and saw three bothersome humans walk out from the next-door dry cleaners.

"Why do you get your shinigami suit dry cleaned?" Ishida whined. "They can't even see it to begin with!"

"Hey!" Ichigo defended. "Blood stains are really hard to get out! And I don't know about you but I don't like going around wearing blood-"

"Hollow!" Orihime shouted, pointing dramatically at Harribel.

"Oh noes! I must transform!" Ichigo pulled out his weird skull badge thingy.

"First of all." Harribel interjected, trying to make herself sound nice and threatening. "That sounded so gay and secondly. We Espada are not here to wage battle."

"Oh really?" Ichigo was not convinced. Orihime however was. Sadly.

"So you're our friends!" She shouted in her own airhead way and gave Harribel a huge bear hug. It would have worked really well if the two females insanely large boobs didn't get in the way so much. With Harribel being taller, Orihime got a boob sandwich to the face. "Let's have a sleepover! Does this Saturday at my house sound good?"

"Orihime!" Ichigo and Ishida pulled the two busty girls apart.

"Wait a second..." The little white clogs in Ishida's brain started to click together. "I did see the other Espada in those police cars earlier!"

"Where is the police station?" Harribel instantly demanded, before calming herself down. Aizen forbid them from fighting the shingami. When the three humans stared at her questionably she quickly explained the whole situation though three words could easily explain the hell they were forced into. And they were simply; 'Aizen went insane'. Then she began elaborating.

"To start with" The blond woman cleared her throat. "Aizen wanted us to go to the human world, learn some culture and stuffs. Earn some money...". Saying it this way made everything sound a tiny bit better.

The three humans excused themselves to talk over this new development when the authoress of this story intervened once again. Ichigo's cell phone rang and the orange head answered. His expression dropped, turning from annoyance to shock in less than three seconds. New record.

"Holy Zanpukto," Ichigo swore, turning to Harribel. "Come with us, my dad is being sued for malpractice and he resisted detainment, so he's at the station right now."

"Th-th-thank..... y-yoo." Harribel said slowly. Those words were completely foreign to her.

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo waved as he guided them through town.

Orihime clung herself onto Harribel talking in secret girlfriend talk. "So I said, wow really? And she was like, yeah! And she was all like Mah laser is a firring!"

"Has your dad been charged before?" Harribel spoke when Orihime took a breath. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, malpractice, child abuse, peeping.... I'll stop there..."

"... you have a more fucked up family life than I do." Ishida admitted shyly. "My father is never home and the only communication I get from him are little notices reminding me not to starve myself and that the laundry needed done."

"My parents are dead and my dead brother tried to kill me!" Orihime smiled in her bright flowery world. "What about you Harribel-chan?"

"Oh um..." Harribel wondered if they were doing this on purpose and tried to avoid the question but the humans were curious and when humans are curious the author has a lot to work with for the crack of the story. They stared at her. "I.... I don't have any parents. I was like any other hallow. Killed stuff, ate things. Became a vastolord. Drafted into Aizen's army when I didn't read the fine print of that time share house I bought in Malabo.... yeah don't ask." She said to the trio.

"There's the station!" Ishida suddenly exclaimed, with an overly dramatic point.

Ichigo sighed, his head already hurting. "Let's get this over with."

In interrogation room 4

"You're going to have to do better than that." A very bloody Grimmjow grinned. The cop frowned and pulled out a rusty carving knife from his cloak.

"You're tough." He said. "I'll give you that. "But this sadist, masochist game ends here." The cop raised the knife above his head. "Time to experience the Karakura Town justice system and full."

"Bring it bit-"

"Inspector wait!" A young, fresh, moderately good-looking cop burst into the interrogation room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the blood and fainted.

The inceptor pocketed his knife and pulled the unconscious boy from the room.

He came back shortly, wiping his hands together. "Now where were we?"

"You raped him didn't you?" Grimmjow accused the older cop. The man shrugged his shoulders, picking up his knife again.

"Believe what you want but I only know one thing... you're about to get fucked up."

"Aw hell no bitch!"

Back with Harribel and gang.

Ichigo bailed his father out, using his masculine male charms to convince the gay pedophile cop working the counter. How else did Ichigo get his father out all those other times when he was arrested? Or why Ichigo was never jailed for beating up people or harboring a female (coughRukiacough)in his closet.

**Announcer: We are sorry to interrupt this story but the authoress has just been attacked by wild Ichigo fan girls who found her location by asking all the Twilight fans she has pissed off/offended within the past school year. **

**Tally Mai-chan: Help.... (o_o) saaaaaaveeee meeeeee**

**Rabid fans: REWRITE THAT LAST PARAGRAPH!!!**

**Tally Mai-chan: (._____.) um... you wont kill me if I do???**

**RF: Yep!**

**Tally Mai-chan: (rushes to laptop and rewrites)**

Since Ichigo was so nice, Harribel paid for the charges and bail put on his father and still had enough left over to pay for her fellow Espada as well. Well everyone but Nnoitra but he'll be back with them in about ten years, no parole.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Harribel asked when she did a head count of the Espada.

"Um..."

In the interrogation room 4

The authoress really does not wish to describe the events going on in detail. It's bloody (No sex you pervs) and very gory. That cop should be arrested, but hell, this is Karakura town! Anything can happen!

Back outside

"Come over at five on Saturday!" Orihimie waved goodbye to her new girlfriend, throwing her a sheet of paper with direction to her house. Harribel attempted to smile and waved goodbye to Ichigo and Ishida.

"Can we go home now?" Stark rubbed his sleepy eyes, yawning. The Espada, minus Nnoitra and Grimmjow, walked home and left upstairs to their rooms only all the upstairs rooms were in total mess. Not to mention the teenage druggies hanging out there.

The Espada were in for a long.... hell they didn't even know how long they were going to be in the human world.

* * *

Two hours, and a very happy exterminator later…

* * *

The pitiful place that Aizen purchased for his plans was shaping up very nicely. The upstairs rooms were cleaned out of all hobos and teenagers. The secret door that hid the stairs (you never know when a hidden door would come in handy.) was in working order. The downstairs was just as nice. There was a large open area, two large bathrooms and one kitchen.

The Espada wondered how Aizen in his crazed state of mind could have ever picked out such a perfect place. For cheap too! They only paid 11 dollars, three hoho's and one of Grimmjows shirts for the whole place and five years rent!

Things were sorta happy, now that is an extremely foreign word to the Espada.

"Now that I think about it..." Ulquiorra said as he swept the dusty floor with a broom. "Why are we paying rent when we bought the place?"

"Who cares?" Yammy as he painted streaks of yellow on the wall

"So what are we doing with this place?" Szayel read a letter that came in the mail from Tosen. It was supposed to have their next directions on it, but the scientist could hardly decipher that handwriting.

"Again why did the blind guy write the freaking directions!?"

"A fast food restaurant." Zomarri said over the scientists shoulder. Everyone turned and stared at the 7th Espada.

"When did you get here???" Szayel exclaimed, jumping back.

"I've been here." Zommari said. "The whole time... I've been here...."

Ignoring Zommari the Espada were trying to decipher the chicken scratch symbols Tosen passed as letters and words.

"Heya guys!" Ichimaru Gin walked in through the front door, smiling. "I'm here to tell you guys what to do!"

"You mean this isn't the directions?" Szayel held up the letter. Gin stepped closer to read it when he started laughing.

"Oh no, tha' was sent by accident." He took the letter and ripped it up into little pieces. "It's best you don't ever find out wha' was written there. Save your virgin minds an' all."

"I really don't want to know." Harribel blocked her mind from possibility of Gin's words.

"I don't have much time since the authoress doesn't want me to be in the story at this point-though I'll be back later- so you guys gotta run a fast food business! You can chose how you want it and what you sell but its gotta be fast food! Bye-bye!" Gin ran out the door and back to Heuco Mundo.

"Damn the author." Szayel swore, giving the finger to the sky.

"Don't speak ill of the authoress." Harribel chided. "She controls our fate at the moment."

"Damn straight." Said the voice of the authoress from the sky.

Harribel nodded, proving her point. "See??"

"So what are we going to do?" Yammy asked. The group wasn't sure. They've never run a business before. Pillaging and mass murdering yes, business no.

"Szayel since you're good with numbers you be in charge of finance." Yammy instructed. Szayel started to object to being bossed around. "Too bad bitch." Yammy laughed. "Espada number (spoiler) zero, I out rank you."

"Damn you for pulling rank on me!" Szayel shouted, outraged, gloomily he gave it up and accepted his position.

"Harribel can be in charge of customer service." Yammy continued, using his rank for one in his life. It felt good to be in charge; usually no one listened to him because they thought he was stupid. Well he'll show them!

Harribel closed her eyes, silently agreeing, not that she liked the idea of having to deal with humans.

"Ulquiorra you can be.... uh..." Yammy struggled to get the rocks rolling in his head. "Be in charge of... uh... sanitation! Yeah!"

"Sanitation...." Ulquiorra cursed the authoress at the moment. Bad move Ulquiorra.... bad move.

"And when Grimmjow gets back he can be a cook and Nnoitra can be marketing."

"What are we going to serve?" Harribel questioned. Yammy shrugged.

"Grimmjow can decide that when he gets back."

"When who gets back." The front door burst open and Grimmjow walked through, blood dripping down his arm.

"Oh good! Grimmy! You're back. Aizen wants us to make a fast food restaurant and you're the cook. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Grimmjow snarled. "What fucking happened to me?!?! I don't even think there is a term for what happened to me! I was man handled by some wacko sadist cop! And what do you mean I cook?!"

"You cook now get into the kitchen and come up with a menu for the fast food restaurant." Yammy shoved a hissing Grimmjow into the kitchen and turned to Harribel. "We need a name."

"How should I know? Just slap a few phrases together until it sounds okay."

"Uh, Mobs Like Blobs?"

"Emo'donalds." Ulquiorra suggested. "It... sounded better in my head."

"Comer Risco Verde?" Harribel rolled her eyes at the nonsense she said.

Yammy liked it. "Yeah! We'll go with that! I like it"

"But its nonsense!" Harribel shouted, stunned at his stupidity.

"You said to slap a bunch of nonsense words together!"

"I didn't mean..." Her sighed, giving up. "Never mind... I'll be in my room." Yammy waved her off and started talking again, his head filled with ideas.

"Let's get Nnoitra to start thinking of marketing campaigns so-"

"Nnoitra's not here." Ulquiorra informed.

"When will he be back?"

"Ten years...."

"Well he'll have plenty of time to work on it then! We'll let's get cracking! We need to decorate this place, I'll be in charge of that. Ulqiouirra get the car, we're going to Lowe's!" Yammy ran out the front door, cheering, leaving poor Ulquiorra alone.

"But we don't have a car...."

* * *

Intermission

* * *

**Commercial announcer: This crack-fiction was brought to you by Evil 'O's! The nutritious snack for any bad guy or group. Let's just ask the Evil 'O's official endorsers. The Akatsuki from Naruto!!!!**

**Deidara: Yeah, Evil 'O's are the best, yeah. They make stuff blow up! (fast sponsor voice:Evil'O'sdonotblowstuffup)**

**Sasori: (reading from script) They make my wood all shiny and smooth..... Okay, who wrote this crap? I demand to talk to my attorney. **

**Itachi: Evil 'O's keep my hair silky smooth (hair flips)**

**Pein: Evil 'O's give me the energy to peruse world domination on a daily basis. (looks at script) Aizen ownz your ass bitch.... wait what?!? Who the freaking hell is Aizen!? Damn Bleach series. This is why crossovers are stupid. Just a bunch of people I don't know. Whoever this Aizen guy is better watch out.**

**Aizen: EVIL 'O's MAKES YOUR BRAIN FUNNY!!! (streaks by naked)**

**Akatsuki: (O_O) **

**Tally Mai-chan: Okay, now this is just too much crack for even me. Cut commercial! Back to the story! Akatsuki, get lost. This is a Bleach fanfiction. Aizen, as hot as you are, put some clothes back on.... Start at Grimmjow's scene. Grimmy you ready yet?**

**Grimmjow: (disembodied voice) Hold on! We still had 3 minutes to get ready.**

**Tally: I say get ready this minute or there will be butt sex between you and Ulquiorra or Ichigo!**

**Grimmjow: (appears) ready!**

**Tally: Okay! Action!

* * *

**

In the kitchen

"Fucking ass wads." Grimmjow cursed as he pulled all the food from the refrigerator and pantry. "Making me cook, how the hell do you even cook in the first place? I don't know half the fucking equipment in this place. This is why I should be the zero Espada. I have the most fucking sense of anyone here! They're all fucking crazy!"

Grimmjow threw all the food on the large steel island in the middle of the kitchen. While rooting through the pantry he found and old cook book. He flipped through it and found a few recipes that looked easy.

"Get 5lb.s of hamburger mean.... put in pan... cook at 350 degrees for... 3 hours!? NO fucking shit I'm waiting that long to cook some stupid meat. Grimmjow shuffled through the food-laden table. He found the meat and put it in a pan he found in some cupboards. Truthfully he didn't know what an oven was but he knew for sure he wasn't going to wait 3 hours.

Winging the whole thing Grimmjow stared at the meat. He looked around the kitchen, looking for anything that could be this so called "oven" He found this one black box thingy that had a door on its side. He opened it up but it was empty.

"Fucking humans and their fucking kitchens. He swore, his anger building. Finally he got so angry that he just cero'ed the meat in the tray. Since Aizen not only took away their swords, and their heirro but also cut back the power of their cero drastically. So instead of a completely destroyed kitchen, Grimmjow got a tray of cooked hamburger meat. "'Bout fucking time." Grimmjow grinned. "Now to make some sandwiches and give it a kickass name.

Harribel, who felt the cero, walked cautiously into the kitchen, just in time to see Grimmjow finish his mad creation.

"I call it Cero Cow."

"Cero Cow...." Harribel eyed the oddly good and delicious looking hamburger.

"Yeah, I think I came up with my own secret recipe too, all the good cooks have one.... I think"

"Cero Cow???"

"Just try the shit and tell me what you think!" The annoyed sixth Espada shoved the fast food (literally, he cooked that meat in like.... 5 seconds!!!)

Harribel looked from the food to Grimmjow, the man nodding her on. She lifted the sandwich to her mouth and took a small bit. She chewed thoughtfully, thinking about each delectable taste. God damn that was one delicious hamburger. She eagerly ate the rest, wolfing down the meat. When the food was gone she licked her fingers, wanting more of the delicious taste.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked despite Harribel's obvious reaction to his creation.

"We will conquer the fast food business. People will come from all over the country to eat this one hamburger."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes it is delicious!"

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear."

Meanwhile in Karakura town jail.

"So I was all like, hell yeah bitch, give me some puss and she was all, ooh and we were like (censored) and (censored) (censored). It was sweet man."

"Nice to know that." Nnoitra resisted the urge to strangle his cellmate. He hated jail. He hated every freaking thing about jail. The cells, the food, the people. Jail made Heuco Mundo a freaking paradise. His cellmate was as annoying as hell too. He wouldn't stop talking about all the people he's messed with. "Now will you shut up?"

"What you get in here for huh?" The unimportant cellmate asked.

"Three words, Woman Activist Society. I'm stuck in this hell hole for ten years or at least until my friends pay the two million dollar bail."

"Aw I hate those whores. Half the guys in here are because of them! There's this one guy three cells down that's in here for six months just because he didn't hold a door open for a woman."

"I want to freaking kill them all." Nnoitra imagined in his head the whole scenario. He would have his weapon, all his powers. He'd paint the town red.... literally...

"Nnoitra Jiruga." A man in black suit with black glassed escorted on either side of him by two cops said.

"What?" Nnoitra answered, wondering what sort of crap the authoress has planed for him next.

"We're here to help you."

"'Bout time Tally Mai-chan!"

"Shut up." Said the all-powerful voice from above.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...." Nnoitra stood outside of Karakura town jail with the man in black. "The Woman Activist Society is a cultist group of communist woman who plan on taking over the representative democracy that governs the United States of America."

"Yes, usually people don't get it right away."

"Oh I don't get it at all. All I get is that you're getting me out of here."

".... yes... all we need you to do is appear in court and testify against them."

"This isn't going to blow up in my face or something right? I have rotten luck when it comes to women."

"You will have the full protection of the FBI. So for a few days we need you to wait in one of out safe houses until you can appear in court. You're sure your friends won't miss you or try to find you?"

Nnoitra stared at the man, thinking. "They don't give a damn shit about me truthfully. They've probably already have forgotten about me already."

At the house.

"Are we forgetting someone?" Harribel suddenly asked, writing down the recipe to Grimmy's Cero Cow.

"Nope."

Back to Nnoitra

"Yeah, they wont be remembering me anytime soon."

"Good. Now follow me."

Later that day

"Hey we're back!" Yammy called as he and Ulquiorra, laden with plastic bags, walked in.

"Anything happen to you guys?" Harribel asked as she and Grimmjow walked out from the kitchen.

"Nah, not really." Yammy told them as he set all the things down. "Though Ulquiorra was attacked twice by rabid fangirls, then peed on by a dog. Ice cream fell from the sky on his head. Then this storm cloud came out of nowhere and started raining just over his head. It was weird. It only rained on him. Good thing he carried the paints and stuff."

"Someone's out to get you batty." Grimmjow laughed at his fellow Espada's pain. Ulquiorra said nothing, but had a huge frown on his face. He truly has gone emo.

Now, time for music montage! (Random Person: But there's no sound.) Then pretend! (RP: ….)

With the new supplies Yammy and Ulquiorra bought the five Espada (Zommari was one of them but everyone ignored him so he just sat quietly in the corner talking to himself.) ixed up the store even more, building tables, a condiment island and all that stuff. Somehow they were all pulling this off. It amazed even me, the writer of this story.

"I think we're done." Yammy eyed their work.

"Bout time, let's get this over with!" Grimmjow yawned, walking upstairs. Harribel and Ulquiorra agreed. They walked up stairs, getting some well-deserved rest.

For tomorrow was going to be a very, very busy day.


End file.
